Koyomi Fueki
, or just , is one of the main characters in Kamen Rider Wizard. She is a homunculus or a which she considered as neither human nor Phantom. History Childhood As a child, Koyomi had once met Sanjoji, a novelist in despair whom she later give him a flower ring, while encouraging him. Koyomi goes home later with her father as this would be seen by Wizard, who went into the novelist's Underworld. Illness Some time before the Sabbath, Koyomi was struck with an incurable disease. Her father, Sou Fueki, tried everything to cure her, but failed. Koyomi eventually died. This was the reason Fueki used science and magic to create an artificial Phantom inside him and allow him to become the White Wizard. Koyomi had become Fueki's final hope. The Sabbath Though resurrected as a doll, Koyomi lost her memories as she is entrusted to Haruto Soma. She has the ability to discern between real people and Phantoms. She currently lives at Wajima's shop when not traveling with Haruto. As a Doll Koyomi requires regular infusions of magical energy to survive; without which she collapses and becomes inanimate. To gain the mana she needs, she utilizes the Please Ring to draw it from Haruto, but doing this drains Haruto's mana substantially, putting his effectiveness to fight as Kamen Rider Wizard at risk for a certain amount of time, a problem only compounded as her infusions become more and more frequent. Due to Legion destroying WizarDragon, Haruto could no longer supply Koyomi with mana, she knew that she would die soon, but managed to thank Haruto for everything, just after she finally ran out of mana, Haruto regains his powers, along with gaining Infinity Style, he was then able to restore Koyomi soon after he defeated Legion. .]] Later it's revealed that Saionji had met Koyomi 10 years ago, long before the Sabbath. Also, after the death of his Inner Phantom in Saionji's Underworld, it is revealed that Koyomi is the daughter of Fueki, the White Wizard. While returning to the Okagedomo Antique Shop, Koyomi faints, having her mana drained faster than before and developing a red crack at her right hand. Wajima quickly contacted Haruto as he used the Please Ring on Koyomi, which reduced the crack. Despite this, the crack continued to grow and her right hand is now completely cracked, she puts on a glove to cover it up so nobody would notice, Haruto ends up finding out and after a failed battle with Sora, Koyomi runs out of mana and is almost kidnapped, but luckily the White Wizard shows and saves her, noticing the crack now having spread down to Koyomi's wrist, she is then teleported away with her father. Koyomi is later used in a ritual so that Fueki/White Wizard/Wiseman can start the second Sabbath, however Beast stops the Sabbath and the White Wizard/Wiseman, at the cost of her consciousness. After the second Sabbath ends in failure, Koyomi witnesses the final battle between Haruto and Fueki as Wizard Infinity and White Wizard respectively. After Haruto is knocked down and Fueki is killed by Gremlin, the latter later attacks Koyomi and steals her Philosopher's Stone, leaving her to die in Haruto's arms, her body disappearing in gold sparkles. However, for unknown reasons, Koyomi appears in spirit reuniting with Haruto, as the Philosopher's Stone changes into the Hope Ring to defeat the de-evolved Gremlin for good. Return? The Orge Phantom created a fake Koyomi to fight Haruto for his inner Phantom. White Wizard (Female) Stats *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 7.4 tons **Kicking Power: 9.3 tons **Highest Jump: 30 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 4.7 seconds Arsenal *White Wizard Driver - Transformation device *Hamel Cane - White Wizard's weapon *Wizard Rings - Gives White Wizard access to her spells Behind the scenes Portrayal Koyomi is portrayed by . As a child, Koyomi is portrayed by . As the female White Wizard, her suit actor is currently unknown. External links *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/wizard/cast/index.html TV Asahi's Kamen Rider Wizard cast page] Category:Civilian Category:Heroines Category:Deceased Characters Category:Relatives Category:Kamen Riders Category:Wizard Riders Category:Female Riders